


Sit next to me

by whywouldyou14



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/pseuds/whywouldyou14
Summary: Jaskier writes a song so that Geralt lets him continue traveling beside him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Sit next to me

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to that song by Foster the People a billion times and decided that, in my world, Jaskier could have written it as a gift to Geralt. It could be seen as gen, though I definitely think that you can only write music when you are deeply in love with your source of inspiration.

It was a cold, grey day of their adventures. Jaskier was seating by the fire, waiting for the Witcher to come back from the woods with a catch. A hare, maybe a duck, if they were lucky. At this point, it was all the same for the minestrel: he was starving. The musician was eager to follow Geralt in his search for food, but the older man wouldn't let him help: the Witcher's sense told him that ghouls were somewhere near. He didn't want to take any risks and unexpected wounds.   
\- Er... Geralt? Are you close? - Jaskier asked after thirty minutes passed uneventfully, fixing the same stubborn string in his lute.   
\- What's up? - Geralt's white-haired head appeared from the bushes.   
\- I think there are vultures in the sky, - Jaskier noticed cautiously. - They are circling right above the fireplace. Maybe they are just waiting until I die of hunger.   
\- Don't be an idiot. - Geralt muttered and disappeared in the forest again.   
He came back in an hour, with some fresh mushrooms. It wasn't what Jaskier hoped for, but it was alright.   
They ate the food quietly, when the white-haired man finally broke the silence. "I have some bad news for you, bard".   
Jaskier stopped chewing. "That is?"   
\- You can't follow me in my journey any more, Jaskier. We are entering the dangerous northern kingdoms. Everything here smells of hunger, war and death. Being around me is life-threatening. It's over.   
Jaskier looked disappointed, though not very much impressed.   
\- Seriously, Geralt. I've been following you in your misadventures for how much time? Two, three months?   
\- Eighty three days, to be exact.   
\- Oh, so you were counting! That's so sweet of you! - Jaskier beamed in delight. - But, getting to the point: I am not going anywhere. - he added without a smile.   
Geralt sighed heavily.   
\- Why does it have to be so complicated with you? I am used to being alone. In dangerous times like these, I need to stay light. That means, less things, less armor and less... close acquaintances. - he looked specifically at Jaskier to point out what he meant.  
The bard stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to answer. Finally, he said in a low voice, looking to the ground: "You still need someone to take care of your public image, don't you? You can't really do it without a good song".  
Geralt felt uneasy. Farewells, emotions, these were not really the things he was good at. "We'll talk about this when we reach the village. Now, do you want a drink?" - he offered a sip of red wine from his flask.   
The bard never refused a good drink. However, that didn't help to quiet him down.   
\- Seriously, Geralt. I think you underestimate my talent. With a proper will and inspiration, I can write a good song about anything! Even about an ungrateful donkey like you. - Jaskier added bitterly.   
\- Yeah, right. Try writing a song about a dull night by the fire that we are having right now.  
The bard stood up abruptly from his log.  
\- Is that a challenge? Because, if it is, I am accepting it. Yes! But - on one condition.  
It started to get annoying, Witcher thought.   
\- That is...?  
I am writing a song about this evening. If it is a success, you allow me to continue following you on your adventures. For at least... A month. Yeah, that will be great. - Jaskier already seemed to accept the challenge for both of them.   
\- All right then, - Geralt said shortly. - And if not, you will leave me alone - forever. And no cheating!  
The bard took his lute and sat on the ground close to Roach. Geralt wanted to check out on him, but the musician only hissed: "Don't listen while I am composing!"  
The last musical phrase that the Witcher heard from that corner was "It's over, it's over..."   
The man fell asleep near the fireplace. In the morning, he saw that Jaskier was snoring quietly nearby, with his head resting on the lute.   
"Wake up, - he said shortly. - We'll have breakfast in the village".   
"All right. So, I'll play my new song at the inn", he said and smiled victoriously.   
Geralt didn't comment on that. As he expected, his companion started the performance soon after they entered the place.   
"Fair ladies and noble lads, my name is Jaskier, the humble bard at your service. I am here to play you the songs about battles, knights, fair maidens, spooky spells and hidden feelings".  
"Can you play a love song, bard?" - a red-haired woman at the door asked.   
"I will, my lady. I have written it just yesterday, - Jaskier answered without hesitation. - it's a song about betrayal and misunderstanding, very sad and moving. Hope it will be to your satisfaction".   
The bastard even gave a wink to the audience, and then, to the Witcher's disbelief, he sang a new song. The public probably didn't understand any hints, but the bard definitely described their uneventful night near the fire. Geralt felt pleased and embarrassed at the same time. 

Yeah it’s over, it’s over  
I’m circling these vultures  
Got me praying, man this hunger  
Feeling something rotten  
Last time I saw you said «What's up?»  
And pushed right through  
Then I tried to catch you  
But we’re always on the move  
And now it’s over, we’re sober  
Symptoms of the culture  
And the night ain’t getting younger  
Last call’s around the corner  
Feeling kinda tempted  
And I’m pouring out the truth  
Just fading out these talkers  
‘Cause now all I want is you  
Just sayin'  
Come over here and sit next to me  
We can see where things go naturally  
Just say the word and I’ll part the sea  
Just come over here and sit next to me   
Well I ain’t frontin' my intention  
Got your man outlined in chalk  
It’s a midnight intervention  
Got no plans to make it stop  
Last time I saw you said you wanna keep it light  
But I’m here to tell you  
I’m not trying to change your mind  
It’s alright, ooh, it’s alright, oooh  
Yeah, come over here and sit next to me We can see where things go naturally  
Just say the word and I’ll part the sea  
Just come over here and sit next to me And I’ll take you high  
It’s alright  
It’s alright  
It’s alright  
It’s alright  
So come over here and sit next to me  
We can see where things go naturally  
Just say the word and I’ll part the sea  
Just come over here and sit next to me  
It’s alright

Surprisingly, the crowd loved the song. Jaskier came to the table with his case full of coins and a trace of red lipstick on his neck. For some reason, the monster hunter didn't like that part. Yeah, that was a sure thing.   
"That was... disturbing", - the Witcher said.   
\- Can you be more specific, please, Geralt? - Jaskier asked with a note of triumph in his voice. - Did I win?   
\- Whatever. You can stay if you want.  
Jaskier smiled and put his lute on the bench.   
"You can also sit next to me. if you like" , - Geralt added shortly.   
Jaskier accepted it with no further discussion.


End file.
